Darokha
Darokha is the chieftain of the Orc-Ogre Tribe of the same name. He is a secondary character and was one of Urukubarr's allies when fighting Leinhart. Background Darokha is an Ogre Chieftain of the Darokha Tribe. The Darokha Tribe is the second most powerful Tribe beside that of the Gorzanik Tribe under Ogre Chieftain Urukubarr. Darokha and his tribe were one of the two tribes being fed supplies, and war equipment in order to absorb the tribes surrounding them, the other being the Jurai tribe under Ogre Chieftain Jubal. However, a plot by the Dark elf insurgent group Kaedes created a distrust of Vellond in Darokha's eyes, and he would eventually lead most of the Eastern Hexter tribes alongside Urukubarr -who lead the Western tribes- against Leinhart, the Half-Vampire in charge of Hexter's annexation. The two Chieftains would push back Lienhart's forces, and almost kill Leinhart himself, but Leinhart, having enlightened Jubal to the reality of the situation -That the Kaedes are responsible-, is saved by said Chieftain, who gives his life for the Half Vampire. Involvement Darokha is Chieftain of one of the tribes that was originally being supported by Vellond in order to Annex Hexter. Due to this, the Kaedes Dark Elves disguised themselves as Vellond messengers and demanded dead orc bodies in order to make ghouls, fully knowing that he would completely refuse. The Kaedes then attacked various orc villages, and tribes, and took the bodies by force, all the while under the disguise of Vellond allegiance. This led to Darokha harboring anger towards Vellond. As the Kaedes advanced into Hexter with their ever growing army of ghouls, they attacked both of the orc tribes that Vellond had been supporting while acting as though it was punishment for when they had refused to give up Orc bodies. The Half-Vampire Leinhart was able to rescue the Jurai tribe, as well as their Chieftain Jubal after he explained the situation to the Chief. When Leinhart arrived at the Darokha Tribe's village, it was already in ruin. However, Darokha, and his tribe were not destroyed as they were rescued by Urukubarr. Darokha, laying claim to the majority of the Eastern Tribes of Hexter, and Urukubarr, the west, united against Vellond in an effort to take back Hexter from the Dark elves. It was during the final battle with Leinhart that Urukubarr and Darokha came across the correctly informed Jubal. The two ogre chieftains branded the third and his tribe "Traitors" even though it was Kaedes deception that had instigated the feud. Jubal ended up losing his life, and Leinhart lost the annexation of Hexter. After Hexter was "free" from Vellond control, Regnier attacks Hexter, and after he is bested, Urukubarr fights him one on one. After losing to the Immortal, Urukubarr recognized his significant power, and skill, and he pledges his allegiance to Regnier. It is unclear, however if Darokha does or not, due to the absence of any speech from him when the two are fighting to when Urukubarr pledges his alliegance. It is assumed that he too, allies himself with Regnier, otherwise he would face civil war against Western Hexter, and the Immortal Regnier. Quotes "Juri tribe is under attack prince leiheart please go help them" "Urukubarr, i have kept my word i bring many warriors" Trivia Darokha is the second strongest ogre in all of Hexter The Darokha Tribe controls most of the Eastern tribes of Hexter. All of Hexter's orc-ogre tribes were united for the first time under Urukubarr and Darokha, and later under Regnier See also * Jubal * Leinhart * Urukubarr External links * External link